Married to the Music
by you me at seven
Summary: Josh Franceschi is the co-section leader of the saxophones this marching season but ends up getting more than he expected when rookie Oliver Sykes comes up. Rated K for the moment because I haven't decided where the story will go yet.


Josh's POV:

"BAND TEN HUT!"

"EA-GLES."

"It's finally here" I think to myself, watching my section stand motionless at attention. I've been waiting all summer for it to finally be time for band camp. This year was special too. Our section leaders last year were seniors, so that meant it was finally my turn to be section leader! Well, co-section leader. Taylor is a grade above me so he's technically the section leader, but he has that 'I really could care less' attitude so he pretty much lets me run the section.

Our band director, Mr. Davis (or as all the vets call him, Davis), instructed us to go over the very basics today, mainly because we have a good bit of new rookies. Saxophones have three this year. Not too bad. I watch them while they're at attention, checking for posture and horn angles. Not bad. They've mostly got it down. I go over a few basic commands with them: marking time, horns up, forward, dress center, stuff like that. I'm surprised; we have a good group of rookies this year. It might not be as bad as I thought.

Plus there's always the fact that Oli is marching this year.

Well, his name is Oliver, but I've always loved calling him Oli. It seems cute. And he's cute, so it fits. We started talking back in the spring but never really spent much time together. Getting to know him makes me really excited for this year.

Davis gets on his microphone, "Get some water and listen up. I need to discuss some things with you guys"

"Alright, relax!" I call. All the saxophones relax and immediately run to get some water.

This is gonna be a great year.

Oli's POV:

"Relax!" Josh calls

Oh thank God. I think I was about to die standing there for so long. I need water…

This actually isn't as bad as I thought it would be. I was really nervous about band camp, being a rookie. It's a new experience and sometimes I don't know what's going on. I'm glad I met Josh earlier this year though. He helped me and reassured me that there's nothing to worry about. He said half the vets don't know what they're doing anyway so I'll fit right in.

"Alright everyone", Mr. Davis calls. He's a really cool guy. He may seem mean sometimes but he always encouraged me to do my best in seventh grade band. He's what convinced me to march. "We still have a good two hours left. I've seen some great work from every section. Rookies, you guys are catching on fast. I don't think we've ever had a group this good. Keep it up. Section leaders, meet me by the podium!"

I could have sworn Josh was just staring at me. Maybe I was just imagining it…

Josh's POV:

Crap. I think Oli noticed me staring at him.

I've started feeling things for Oli. Whenever I'm around him he just makes me smile. I know I shouldn't be feeling like this. There's not a rule against inner section dating, but it's definitely not a good idea. Especially when you're a section leader.

Why did I think dating though? I just have small feelings for him. He gives me butterflies, that's all. It's not like I could love him. No, of course not. I think.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, sorry. I zoned out for a moment."

"You were staring at him again, weren't you?" Tegan was one of my best friends. If there was anyone in this world I could count on and confide in, it was her.

"N-no. I was just thinking about-"

"Oh don't try and hide it from me" She had a point. I've told her how Oli makes me feel and she's pretty sure I'm crushing on him. But I'm not. Of course not. I don't believe in love…

"Well, I gotta get back to my section. Have fun with your little boy toy" Tegan is the section leader of the trumpets, and she just loves to mess with me. Boy toy. Good one…

We continued to practice fundamentals until it was almost time to go.

With thirty minutes left, Davis decided to put us in a drill down. Basically, the entire band marches in one big formation while the drum major calls out commands and tries to make the band mess up. If you mess up, you're out. This keeps on until one person is left. "Left flank, hut!" "Right slide, hut!" "Backwards, hut!" Command after command was called until it was just me and five others left. Oli and Tegan were both still in. "Right slide, left slide, backwards, right flank, cancel the third, hut!" Pete called out. Three of us forgot to cancel the backwards so they were out. It was just me, Tegan, and Oli left. We continued on for five whole minutes without failure. "Band, halt!" Davis called out "It's almost time to go so we'll have to stop here. Fantastic work you three, especially you Oli! First time a rookie made it to the top three in my twenty years of teaching!" Then he turned to the rest of the band "Good work folks. I want to start setting the opener Thursday. See you all tomorrow!"

I promised Oli I would give him a ride home after practice. We load up our instruments and get in my car. "Anything you wanna listen to?" I ask him. "Actually, yeah. I have this one CD. If that's alright?" "Sure, whatever you want" He puts the CD in and the first song pulls up.

_Started off as a one night stand. Lingered to a fling._

It's a kind of screamo, rock song. I like it. "Not bad" I say. "Thanks" Oli smiles at me "I really enjoy this band."

We listen until we get to his house. "Thank you!" "No problem. Anytime!" "You're really cool Josh. I like you!" My heart skips a beat. He… likes me? No, surly he doesn't mean it like that. We're friends, that's all. Nothing more. And I don't like him like that either.

Right?


End file.
